The New Jacuzzi
by Four F and Fanfics
Summary: When Skipper is left alone with Private in the new jacuzzi, he decides to have a little fun with the kid. Contains smutty stuff.


Rico had gotten out of the new jacuzzi to take a nap, and Kowalski had soon followed, claiming he was close to a scientific breakthrough and had to get back to work. Private and Skipper were left in the swirling, bubbling bath, perfectly alone. Skipper hadn't failed to notice this.

Almost blissfully unaware of the fact, Private leaned against the side of the tub and giggled whenever bubbles suddenly gushed through the lower jets. He squirmed constantly and, although the other two had found it annoying, it was having another effect on Skipper entirely.

Stuck by a sudden idea, Skipper shifted along the edge until he was opposite to the younger one, directly in front of another vent.

Private glanced up when he heard his Commanding Officer sigh.

"Ah... the best thing about a hot tub is the massage you get on your back." Skipper smiled, looking very relaxed.

Private looked at the closest jet, and then moved in front of it. Immediately he squirmed again and laughed. Skipper smirked at the sound. After much wriggling about and giggling, he slumped right up against the side, a silly smile on his face, pleased at the sensations running along his back. His feet kicked leisurely under the water. Through half-lidded eyes Skipper stared at him, transfixed. Private didn't notice this, either.

The older one spoke again. "Or maybe there's one thing that's better... like..." he left the sentence uncompleted and turned his head to stare off into space.

His ploy was successful: soon Private was sat up straight, trying to catch his captain's eye, curiosity piqued. "What's that, Skippah?" He eventually inquired.

Skipper shook his head, not telling. He laid back onto a jet and assumed a look of being used to it by now.

Private was still not used to the unusual but agreeable feeling of bubbles and water gushing at his back, just underneath his shoulder blades. The thought of anything better childishly excited him. "Tell me!"

The sight of the young soldier begging him made Skipper hurry along his plan. "There's a place where it feels better," he started carefully, aware that Private's innocence meant he was easily disturbed by strange things. He had no intention of having to talk his way out of a conversation like that. "If you use the lower jets..."

The lower jets were on the bottom of the tub, occasionally jetting upwards for a second, and barely visible through the foam and the tiny bubbles which swirled about underwater. Private reached his foot out to touch one with a toe, and as if on cue they set off again, prompting a squeak of surprise from Private which made Skipper smile in amusement. His eyes gleamed.

He touched the controls set into the side of the tub. The lower jets flicked on and stayed on, at a gentle thirty percent power. The rest of the jets switched off. The water became more see-through; Private's innocent, unravished form became clearer through it. Forcing himself to look up at his face instead, Skipper leaned forward in a confidential manner. "Wanna know the place?" He asked, slipping an embarrassed smile onto his features. Private nodded silently. He continued, "it's just under your tail." He nodded at the surprised look he was receiving, and shushed quietly and secretively. He winked and looked away.

It worked: his soldier was looking confused and a little naughty but not suspicious. He was too young and naive to know what spot his captain was telling him about. He had clearly no idea that his little cloaca could be used for sexual pleasure, and he was just so _trusting_. Skipper knew he could have a lot of fun corrupting the little guy.

Skipper waited until Private was staring at the vent by his feet to make another move. "Try it out," he suggested. "Nobody else is here."

Private glanced into his eyes uncertainly, but curiosity won. As it always does, Skipper thought, now fully turned on. Breaking the delicious eye contact, Private shifted down until he was sat to the side of a jet. After a few moments he moved onto it.

He squeaked again and covered his beak with his flipper. He moved away. Skipper turned the jets down a notch and Private tried again, leaning back as he did so. The bubbles and water were surging along the length of his small opening. Private closed his eyes and shivered. From the warmth of the water Skipper knew it wasn't because he was cold.

"Feels funny," Private agreed quietly. He leaned his head back suddenly and a smile graced his beak. His breathing got deeper and slower. He pushed himself forward slightly, his cloaca caught in the strongest part of the current, and whimpered.

Skipper maneuvered himself closer until he could have reached out and touched Private. He had to exercise self-control not to. "Does it feel good?" He asked Private slyly.

Private nodded, his eyes still closed in enjoyment. A comfortable silence enveloped them until Private's breathing got faster. His beak opened and he began to pant slightly. "Why does it feel so good, Skippah?" he said breathlessly, his eyes opening wide.

Skipper thought for a moment about how to answer. "It's to do with all the nerve endings down there," he said. "There's so many that even rubbing it with your flipper feels good." Private frowned slightly, considering this, and Skipper turned the power up to fifty percent while he was distracted. Immediately Private's head rolled back and he groaned, hips pushing forward. "It gets better and better until you come," Skipper told him sneakily. His instincts were going wild – he wanted to just grab the little penguin and force the cloacal kiss on him. He watched in fascination as Private shifted his rear to find the best spot, shuddering pleasurably as he did so.

"Harder," he moaned, flippers clutching the wall of the tub behind him. Water dripped onto the bathroom floor.

"You want me to turn it up more?" Skipper touched the panel but didn't select anything, relishing teasing his soldier with the power he had over his source of pleasure.

Private gave him his best puppy eyes, wide and slightly hazy with bliss. "Please, Skippah... please..." Skipper obliged and Private started panting. He moaned again under the intensity, his eyes shutting and his tongue lolling out of his beak, head rocking forwards.

Skipper came closer, his beak nearly touching Private's neck. "You're almost there," he murmured.

In his haze, Private reached out and hugged Skipper around the shoulders. His beak moved up and down his neck in a nuzzle. Skipper wrapped his flippers around Private's waist and pushed him down harder onto the jet. Private twitched, his breath quickening. Skipper knew it wouldn't be long now until he reached orgasm.

Private leaned forwards, pushing Skipper down underneath him in instinct. Skipper leaned back and allowed himself to be nuzzled by Private. So he's a top type of boy, Skipper thought. He didn't mind being taken as the female... this time. This first time wasn't for him. He'd have Private underneath him in the future.

Private stood astride of the jet and kept applying pressure to Skipper, as if mounting him. His winces and gasps were becoming louder and more frequent. "Skippah-" He choked out.

Skipper replied by kissing him. His tongue slid into the boy's open beak, exploring it as Private blinked at him in confusion. Skipper knew he would be a little worried. He still had no idea what was really going on. But Skipper didn't care at that moment in time; Private was so close that all he could do was grunt and moan and gasp.

Skipper pulled his beak away and looked Private in the eyes. "Almost there... you'll come soon..."

He was amazed at the feelings the water and air were kindling within him. Private twitched and writhed continuously, driven by only the need for more pleasure.

Eventually he reached the point of orgasm... "S... _Skippah!_" Private cried out. He then clamped his beak closed. He tensed as a wild sensation, powerful and completely unfamiliar to him, rocked his body. His tail pushed down onto the jet harder while he finally released his seed into the water. He went limp into Skipper's hold with a sigh of content.

Skipper moved him away from the jet. He stroked the back of his head gently as he slowly recovered. He himself was highly turned on, but he had no intention of pushing Private any further this time. He'd save his own seed for another day.

Eventually Private pulled away from Skipper, looking embarrassed. "Um," he mumbled.

Skipper reached out to the panel and reset the options to default. He leaned against the side again like nothing had ever happened as the rest of the jets switched on. "Tell no-one what just happened, Private," he said, strictly but calmly.

"OK." Private looked down and touched the tips of his flippers together bashfully. He hesitated.

"What is it?" Skipper was beginning to regret taking it so quickly – what if he told somebody? He might ask Kowalski about nerves 'down there', or let something slip.

"Um... what just happened?" He asked finally.

Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest. "You had an orgasm."

Private looked blank. Skipper sighed, resigned to explaining sex his youngest soldier.

"An orgasm is what happens when you... well, when your cloaca gets touched a lot," he started. "It happens when birds... mate." The look Private was giving him made him feel uncomfortable.

"Mate?" He repeated blankly. "But... we're both male."

Skipper took a deep breath. "There needs to be a male and a female to breed, but to reach an orgasm, anybody can help you," he said delicately. "You can do it by yourself if you like."

"You kissed me," Private continued suspiciously. "Why'd you lick me like that?"

"Ah, um... instinct. The same reason why you were trying to mount me."

Private gave him a look of amazement. "I tried to what?"

Another deep breath. "You were trying to push me down and mate with me. It's all to do with instinct."

Private's wide-eyed, innocent look failed to soften Skipper like they usually did. Probably because now Skipper knew what Private was like once he got started.

Skipper cleared his throat. "It's taboo – you're not allowed to speak about this to anyone. Understand?"

Instead of looking upset or confused under his captain's dominant gaze, Private smiled sweetly at him. "Can we do it again, Skippah?"

Relieved, Skipper smiled back. "Some other time, maybe. You can help me reach orgasm, too."

Private nodded and leaned his shoulders against another jet. He didn't laugh or squeal this time – it felt tame after the ride Skipper had just taken him on. He looked forward to next time, when his captain could show him more.


End file.
